


Forward, Please, Show Me My Child's Future

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: AKA, Deceit Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort/Hurt, Hurt/No Comfort, Implied Child Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Sort Of, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, borrower!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Dee just moved in. After only a year, his life starts to go downhill.Luckily, a certain Borrower is able to help him.Meanwhile, in another reality, Patton has a dream.





	Forward, Please, Show Me My Child's Future

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was bored at sleep away camp, more sleep away camp fanfics to come! (Hopefully) 
> 
> Also! If you have alternate title suggestions, please comment them! I dont like the current one :P

Patton had watched when the new person had moved into the apartment complex.

He watched him set up his stuff, and stare fondly at a family photo on his bedside table.

Patton watched as he scrubbed the dirty apartment until it shined. He watched as the person went shopping and brought back bags and bags of new things.

Patton took note of where the human kept his snacks and treats, for later use, of course.

~

Patton watched, months and months later, as company came over. Two brothers, of the human -Dee, Patton found out was his name,- Virge and Rem, he called them. He watched as Rem “playfully” fought Dee’s struggles and reached to touch Dee’s sensitive burn. 

Patton scurried away as shrieks ripped through the air.

“~~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~  _ Deceit _ .”

Patton looked back just in time to see Virge knock the photo off the nightstand. He ran away again from the sound of breaking glass.

~

Patton was there when Dee received a break up phone call from his ex-boyfriend. All he could do was watch as Dee sobbed into his pillow.

~

Patton was there when Dee’s mental health declined. He watched as Dee just stared at the ceiling blankly, muttering wishes of death and paradise.

Patton always made sure Dee had enough tissues on those days.

~

Patton watched when Dee had received yet another phone call, something along the lines of “getting fired.”

Dee had yelled, the woman on the other line yelled back. Dee had thrown his phone near Patton’s hiding spot, then cursed into his pillow for the rest of the night.

~

Patton was there when family visits and video chats -as scarce as they already were- became less and less frequent. He was there when bills and bills and  _ so many bills _ stacked the table instead of food.

Patton was there when Dee’s depression became worse and worse and his “blank days” became more and more often, when the cabinets went bare and bright orange eviction notices became tapped to the door almost every other week.

Patton decided he had to do something, so he devised a plan.

~

Sneak into Ro’s wallet, grab the money, sneak out. Easy.

Or, at least, that's what Patton thought. Now he was standing over the black leather pouch, hands shaking, heart pounding.

One hand was in, now grab. His fingers found the green paper. Good, good. Now carefully pull-

“Patton? What are you doing!?” Roman ran out of his room and over to the kitchen to the table. He glared down at Patton and his horrible attempt to steal.

“Ro...I, sorry, I just…” His cheeks burned with shame and he looked down.

_ “This is why they call you Deceit.” _

“Roman...there’s another person in this apartment.” Patton started. He looked up. “He needs help.”

“Huh?” Roman picked Patton up carefully. “What do you mean?”

“He calls himself Dee. He's...not in a good place as of now…” Patton sat down on Roman’s palm and proceeded to tell his friend what he had seen.

“So, you want me to help him?” Roman asked. Patton nodded.

“Please Roman? It hurts whenever I see him so depressed.” Patton rubbed tears away from his eye. “I can't do anything when I'm...small.”

Roman sighed. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

~

_ Knock knock. _

Dee trudged over to the door, gripping all the money he had left in his hand. Had it been two months already? He didn't know, all the days and months had been blending together as of lately. He took a deep breath and fiddled with the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing.

He opened the door and hesitantly held out the hand with the money. He made sure to keep his head down.

“Ah, s-sorry sir, I only have enough for a few more weeks…” He muttered. He was surprised when a warm hand pushed his own hand down.

Roman handed the other a crisp, manilla envelope filled with money towards the other. Dee finally looked up, hoping he didn't look  _ that  _ tired or pathetic. He wasn't expecting a hot man with a borrower on his shoulder in the hallway.

“Say no more, Dee. Stay a while longer, will you? Maybe another year?” Roman’s voice was soft and regal-sounding. Dee’s eyes widened and he stared at the envelope.

“Wha-how...why? Who are you?”  _ Not now, tears. _ Despite his commands, Dee’s eyes filled with water.  _ Oh come ON! Why now!?  _

“We can save the introductions for  _ after  _ you’ve paid rent.” Roman smiled and looked Dee up and down. “And get yourself something good to eat, too. You look like a skeleton.” With that, Roman departed, throwing a wink over his shoulder -which  _ totally _ didn't make Dee blush- and walking back to his own apartment. The borrower on his shoulder held onto his red hair and was grinning and waving to Dee.

“Th-thank you! So much!”

~

Months passed, Dee was looking better. He and Roman had been talking, and Dee had grown happier. The lights were no longer flickering, the heat was working, food filled the fridge, and the best part was that Dee’s depression had backed off.

Patton watched as Dee got a phone call from an art school down the block. He watched as a big smile grew onto his face and he collapsed happily into bed, grinning at Patton from it.

Patton came out after Dee had finished dinner with Roman, a plate of food on the counter and a sticky note for the borrower to find.

Patton watched and squealed as Dee and Roman shared their first kiss in front of the TV playing a recording of  _ Hamilton _ . 

Patton watched as Dee and Roman fell asleep happily in the same bed, free of worries and fears.

Patton watched as Dee’s life finally fell back into place.

* * *

“Hey, Pat.” 

“Patton, wake up.”

Patton’s eyes fluttered open. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't small anymore. The sky felt less far away, and a dark blue jacket was laying across his shoulders.

“You...You slept with him again, Patton.”

Dee. Deceit. He was gone. Patton turned to the gravestone he had curled up against.

_ Decebal M. Sanders. Beloved son, brother, nephew and friend. _

_ Feb. 2001-Dec. 2015 _

_ May he forever remain in our hearts. _

Tears filled Patton’s eyes. A choked sob came out, and his husband, his sweet Logan, knelt down next to him and placed his hands on Patton’s shaking shoulders. He cried silently as Logan side-hugged him, his strong arms around his smaller frame.

“Let’s get you home, alright? It's getting dark, we don't want you to get hypothermia or catch a cold.” Logan murmured softly, his voice on the verge of cracking. 

Patton let Logan pick him up and cradle him to his chest. As Logan was carrying him back to the car, he closed his eyes, begging, hoping,  _ praying _ , that the sweet, sweet bliss of the dream would come back again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, the dream is kind of like what Dee's life would've been if he didn't end up dying at 14.


End file.
